Semillas de Sésamo
by gomnes
Summary: simplemente son dos diminutas e insignificantes semillas de sésamo perdidas en el inmenso desierto, pero su historia hace pensar que al menos sus sentimientos no son tan insignificantes. Perdonen a este burdo y novato escritor por ser incapaz de plasmar la grandeza de esta diminuta e insignificante historia.


Hola!

siii volví por aquí y lo hice de una manera... un tanto peculiar podría decirse.

El fic desde el principio me pareció una buena idea... pero quién sabe cómo ha quedado al final... tal vez un poco corto... pero bueno, ya paro de distraeros.

espero que os guste! nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**Semillas de Sésamo**

Hey, aquí abajo… ¿tiene usted un segundo?

Muchísimas gracias. Verá, como ya se habrá dado cuenta, yo solamente soy una semilla negra de sésamo. ¿Escuchará mi historia?

No, en absoluto le estoy obligando a permanecer aquí… solo quería hablar con alguien… contarle mi historia a cualquiera que pasara, y si, ya sé que es extraño oírlo de una semilla de sésamo, pero en este desierto me es imposible comunicarme con nadie y de veras, necesito que alguien me escuche.

¿Te irás? Muchos antes lo han hecho, no es algo que me sorprenda debido a mi insignificante condición.

De acuerdo, veo que parece decidido a escuchar mi historia. Quisiera mostrarle cuán agradecido estoy porque me preste su atención, pero no le quiero distraer demasiado, al fin y al cabo, estamos en medio del desierto y el sol aprieta muy fuerte, así que me limitaré a contar mi historia:

Verá… cuando llegué a este páramo, yo solía estar acompañado de una chica… quiero decir, de una semilla de sésamo blanca. Ella y yo nos dejábamos llevar por el cálido viento y de esta manera cruzábamos las dunas en busca del oasis paradisíaco que hay en algún lugar. Buscábamos ese lugar día y noche, nuestro sueño era transformarnos en grandes y eternos árboles que vivieran en paz en ese lugar de ensueño.

Pasaron varios meses y cada vez dudábamos más de que ese sitio existiera en verdad, perdimos la esperanza de alcanzar la meta por la que vinimos… pero eso no nos importaba, al fin y al cabo, nos teníamos el uno al otro.

…

Pero claro, el tiempo fue pasando y cada vez resultaba más complicado encontrar nutrientes y humedad para sobrevivir, supongo que era de esperar… venir a este desierto fue una idea de locos desde el principio. Pero estando juntos, todo parecía muy bonito en un principio…

Un día discutimos.

Estuvimos peleados durante un par de jornadas, fue culpa mía… pensaba que el motivo era en realidad una tontería, pero debido a la situación tan extrema que estábamos viviendo llevamos esa discusión demasiado lejos.

Un día, ella se marchó.

Aprovechó la primera tormenta que pudo y se fue muy lejos… demasiado lejos como para que pudiera seguirla.

Y desde entonces he estado recorriendo este desierto en su busca, pero no puedo encontrarla… ya me da igual si no existe ese oasis o si me muero aquí… solo quiero verla por última vez…solo quiero pedir perdón y decirle que yo siempre la he querido desde el fondo de mi diminuto corazón.

Por favor señor, tal vez sea abusar de su amabilidad, pero si en algún momento viera a esa bella semilla de sésamo blanca… ¿podría decir de mi parte lo mucho que la añoro?

De todas formas está bien, si decide continuar su camino, no lo odiaré, comprendo que usted pueda tener asuntos de mayor importancia y le agradezco que me haya permitido contarle todo esto… pero si por casualidad se encontrara con ella… se lo suplico… dígaselo.

De nuevo… muchísimas gracias señor por escuchar mi historia hasta el final… ¿podría saber cuál es su nombre?

…

Ness

…

Ha sido todo un alivio poder desahogarme…

Que los vientos le sean favorables señor Ness… me alegra que aún haya gente con un corazón tan noble como el suyo…

Que tenga un buen viaje

…

¿Hacia dónde va? Por allí no está la carretera hacia Fourside señor…

¿Señor?

* * *

yey! se acabó... si, ya se que me quedó corto, os lo avisé... pero si gusta en general, tal vez me anime a subir una segunda parte... porque supongo que todos sabemos lo que hizo Ness después de escuchar su historia ¿no?

bueno pues eso es todo, si os gustó déjenme un review please o pinchen en like o favoritos o algo así (todavía no domino esta página XD) también agradecería que me dijeran algo que no terminó de gustarles o algún fallo para que pueda mejorar en la medida de lo posible. Muchísimas gracias!

cuídense!

bye!


End file.
